


宇智波佐助的春日情怀 04  鹿

by happytomato



Series: 宇智波佐助的春日情怀 [4]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytomato/pseuds/happytomato





	宇智波佐助的春日情怀 04  鹿

“嘿嘿，乖……”  
蹲在地上的鸣人已和小鹿们打成一片。他一手抚摸着身边的小鹿，一手拿着豆饼凑近鹿的嘴，或许是天生的亲和力使然，小鹿们争先恐后地像鸣人靠过来抢食。  
不愧是四战的大英雄，连鹿都跟鸣人那么亲近。  
佐助不明这股莫名的情绪从哪里来，他抱着一把青玉米秸秆的走向仓库堆放整齐，然后又继续搬运整理。  
“好厉害啊佐助，堆放得这么整齐。”  
托着一大车麦麸子进鹿场的丁次看着佐助的杰作赞许着。  
“过奖。”  
停下手里的工作，佐助从地上拿起水瓶。一上午没喝水，干涸的喉咙迫不及待地吸收着微凉的液体。几滴没来得及咽下的水滴顺着光洁的下颚流淌到涌动的喉结上，些许痒的水滴让佐助情不自禁地伸手去擦了下脖颈。这样畅饮到水瓶都空了，佐助才喘着气将水瓶重新拧好。  
一回神，迎面撞上了双湛蓝的眼。  
鸣人在呆呆地看着他。  
“你什么时候过来的？”  
佐助惊讶地瞪大了眼，刚才这家伙明明还被鹿包围。  
“丁……丁次后面过来的，那边的交给分身啦。”  
摸了摸后头，鸣人不自在地用食指摩挲着下巴。  
“那个……我说佐助……那个……”  
汗水顺着鸣人的鬓角滴下，晒得均匀的小麦色肌肤泛着健康的红晕。或许，那是夕阳的余光的反射。  
“要不要去骑鹿？我刚跟鹿丸打过招呼呢。一会儿吃完晚饭，今天的工作就告一段落了，然后我们一起去玩玩。”  
以前在忍者学校练习过驯兽，但大多是马匹之类的坐骑，鹿倒是没有骑过。似乎没什么可拒绝的，于是佐助点了点头。  
“哦，好吧。丁次不一起吗？”  
侧头看了下身边吃着薯片的丁次，佐助完全没发现鸣人眼中闪过的一抹失望。  
“哎，我就算了。还没有那么重的一只鹿可以给我骑，哈哈哈……”  
丁次摆了摆手，潇洒地转过身。  
“还不开饭吗？好饿好饿，我去看看。”  
望着丁次远去的背影，鸣人噗嗤一声笑出来。或许是被鸣人影响，佐助也难得地挑起唇角。  
这是奈良一族的鹿场大搬迁，鹿丸家也有相当的鹿群和供给鹿群的粮食需要搬迁。鹿，是奈良一族的重要经济来源，也是火之国重要的药材来源之一，因此，搬迁鹿群工作受到一定程度的重视。作为鹿丸的朋友们，大家主动向上级请愿，尽量把休息日安排在了这天。  
这次的同窗会仍旧缺席了几个人，比如不得不做重要任务的牙、佐井以及因为医院急缺人手而无法脱身的小樱。  
以手鞠为主的女士们炖上一大锅香气腾腾的鹿茸排骨，大老远就被肉香熏得吞咽口水的男丁们，围着饭桌有序地坐好。鹿丸不知道从哪里捧出一大桶鹿茸酒。  
“老爸说这算是感谢大家帮忙劳动的心意。”  
将白酒倒入酒壶，再给每个杯子满上，餐桌上杯碰碗、碗碰碟，气氛倒也热烈。  
“哎，鹿茸酒啊，好东西。”志乃不客气地先喝了一小口，然后啧啧称赞道。  
人齐了，大家吃饭喝酒，推杯换盏。叙旧中带着几许伤感，畅想未来中带着一些期待。这些年，分分合合，每次聚会总是会有些变化。  
几曾何时，这些少年们也到了可以喝酒的年纪。  
那么，又是从什么时候开始，大家开始了心照不宣地开始恋爱了呢？  
看着鹿丸和手鞠的互动，看着时不时对鸣人投递爱慕目光的黑发女子，佐助有些郁闷地将酒一口饮尽。难怪酒会让人沉迷，这样辛辣的刺激，短暂麻痹的痛苦，仿佛能将人带入瞬间的天堂。  
他跟鸣人明明只是朋友，只是朋友，只是朋友。  
又不是在梦里，他究竟在想些什么啊。男人和男人又不会轻易恋爱，更别说做那种事情了……  
佐助不知不觉喝了好几杯，好在他的酒力还不错，勉强守住了底线。  
晚饭后，鸣人如约地拉着佐助来到鹿场，和看守人打过招呼之后，鸣人轻车熟路地牵着一头通体棕色的强壮公鹿走了出来。看着公鹿繁密高耸的鹿角，佐助有些惊讶。正是收割鹿角做药材的季节，成年的公鹿的鹿角都被切割了下来。不仅如此，这只鹿的身体很大，脖子却很短，看起来并不是鹿丸鹿场里的鹿。  
“这只是……”  
“超厉害的我说，麻醉药对它无效，所以无法下手切下鹿角，强切又不忍心啊我说。”  
“这样啊，不过这不是梅花鹿吧？”  
“对啊，是拣来的野生鹿，品种我忘了……总之过阵子就要放生了。”  
鸣人熟悉地拍了拍鹿的后背。  
“我给它起了个超帅的名字，叫棕色螺旋。”  
“……”  
佐助无语地扬起眉毛，双手顺势掐腰保持平衡，到底有点喝多了，脚下的步伐不是那么稳当。  
“棕色螺旋性子烈，但跟我很好。是不是棕色螺旋……”  
像跟朋友聊天似的，鸣人对着棕鹿表情丰富地谈笑起来，不管鹿听没听懂，鸣人都像对方能听懂一样絮絮叨叨地和鹿聊着天。  
就在佐助准备开口吐槽反驳的时候，鸣人利落地翻身骑上了鹿，抓住鹿角。  
“走咯！”  
真也神奇，棕鹿竟然就这样前进起来。  
原地绕了一小圈，鸣人从棕鹿身上翻下来，挑衅地对佐助指了指鹿的背。  
“小佐助不要试一试吗。”  
佐助哼了一声，绕过鸣人翻身上鹿。这鹿真也神奇，鸣人骑的时候明明没什么反应，佐助才刚坐上去就开始挣扎。  
“棕色螺旋，别怕，佐助是我的朋友！”  
鸣人立即跟棕鹿紧张地“谈话”，但这次，棕鹿并没“领会”鸣人的意思，它不安分地抬高前肢又翘起后肢，企图甩掉跨坐在背上的佐助。但宇智波向来不是吃素的，他抓住鹿角并用腿夹住鹿身俯下，棕鹿甩了一会儿，见没什么效果，便无助地看向鸣人。  
“他是我的朋友，不会伤害你的，放心吧！”  
鸣人从怀里掏出豆饼一边安抚棕鹿一边看着骑在鹿身上气宇轩昂的佐助，突然想到什么似的在棕鹿耳边说了几句悄悄话，然后一个纵身，也翻了上去。  
“吊车尾的，挤死了。”  
佐助用胳膊肘拐了一下身后的鸣人，但鸣人不为所动，只笑嘻嘻地将双手环过佐助，抓住前方的鹿角。  
“它说它驮两个人没问题。”  
“所以我为什么要跟你一起骑……等下，你能听懂鹿在说什么吗？”  
“嘿嘿，我猜的。”  
“……白痴。”  
佐助无语地坐直，被酒带得晕乎乎的他也任由了鸣人的胡闹，两人围着偌大的鹿场慢慢地前行，温度不冷不热的季节，草木的清香分外叫人陶醉。只是……身后某人的喘息烧得他脖子通红。  
都是那些奇怪的梦害的。  
……还有酒。  
鹿茸有壮元阳、补气血的效果，虽然不至于像春药一样猛烈，但对于身强力壮的青年来说有点那样的效果。  
果然还是很糟。  
身体好热……  
好热……  
热……  
“佐助……”  
连身后鸣人的声音都带着奇怪的沙哑，这让佐助不禁有一种他已经在梦中的错觉。  
鸣人环住他的精壮手臂，鸣人身上充满男性的汗水，鸣人贴着他后背的炽热前胸，鸣人喷在他脖子上的热气……  
“哈啊……”  
好像来自梦中的甜腻呻吟突然传进自己的耳朵，佐助猛地惊醒，一个激灵挤开鸣人从棕鹿身上翻了下去，落地的时候还因为腿软差点没摔倒。  
“突然有点头晕，我回去了。”  
庆幸黑夜掩饰了他滚烫的脸颊，压低声音保持着理智说完这句话，不等鸣人说什么，佐助就一溜烟地跑回了家。

冲了个冷水澡，佐助疲倦地倒在床上，还没有彻底软下来的性器一直被他嘲讽般地无视着。他知道，即使用双手解放那里，仍旧无法得到像梦中那样的满足。  
反正也是无所谓的梦，快些到来吧……  
抱着枕头，佐助阖上眼帘。

梦里，佐助依然和鸣人骑在棕鹿的背上。鸣人依旧在后面用手臂环住他。  
不同的是，鹿的身上和马一样配备了缰绳、鞍以及脚蹬等设备。他和鸣人的身上还各自披了一件长袍，四周的风景是一片树林，天色已经快要黄昏，他们似乎在哪里旅行。  
“佐助，这样骑起来更舒服吧。”  
“……”  
佐助用指甲用力地刮了下手掌心，果然，没有什么实在的疼痛感，是梦。在梦里，佐助对疼痛毫无感知，却对快感有着加倍强烈的感受。  
又回到了这个世界，他和鸣人依旧是交往了很久的情侣。  
这个和白天能连在一起的梦让佐助放心又期待，忍耐着身上强烈的燥热感，佐助若有若无地正了正身子。  
……交往了多年的情侣是吗？  
想到这个设定，佐助立即改变了主意。他抓过鸣人的一只手，用力咬上鸣人的手指，咬着咬着就变成了舔舐并吮吸。他的舌尖绕过鸣人手指的第一个指节并向喉咙深处送去，拔出手指之后，身后的男人贴了过来。  
鸣人炽热的呼吸终于不再只是吹在佐助的后颈上，而是整张嘴都用力地吮吸了上去。被舌尖滑过之处，变得湿滑，充满了色情的声音。佐助情不自禁地发出压抑的低吟。但很快，带着佐助唾液的湿润手指就探进了上衣，找到了早已挺立的肉粒揉搓。  
“啊……哈啊……”  
佐助放下了缰绳，用力抓住鹿角，情欲的声音从艳丽的唇中溢了出来。  
“佐助，着急了吗？再过一个小时我们就到达目的地了……”  
鸣人一边嗤笑着咬上佐助泛红的耳垂，一边把手顺着佐助的胸膛不紧不慢地向下滑动。光是这样的刺激，佐助硬挺发热的阴茎就不安分地溢出了些许蜜汁，他又是期待又是害怕，但鸣人的手最终只停留在了小腹上转圈。  
鹿跑得很慢，但总是有些颠簸。  
“……还是说想要在这里做？”  
佐助已经从两人紧贴的身后，被某个硬邦邦的热物顶住。但可恶的男人仅仅是隔着布料，戏弄般地沿着佐助完全勃起的形状温柔爱抚。  
“不要……”佐助摇了摇头，开始害怕梦中的自己变成他不认识的样子。  
但是身体却恰恰相反，仅仅是这样的动作，迫切的欲望就难耐不已地颤抖起来，臌胀的伞头一股脑地溢出一滩汁液。  
太多了……就算是做梦也太羞耻了吧……  
就在佐助暗自庆幸裤子够厚的时候，鸣人却将手伸进了佐助的内裤中。  
“我看不是不要吧？佐助今天很快哟……”  
“呀！放手……嗯啊……”  
光是鸣人的手指上粗糙的质感就快要让佐助险些射出来，他赶紧深呼吸一口气，抓紧了鹿角。结果棕色螺旋好像被这个动作发号施令一样，猛地加快了动作。  
“好样的，棕色螺旋！”  
鸣人环住佐助性器的手上下爱抚起来，公鹿的奔跑更是让鸣人的动作变得陌生又快，偶尔，挂弄前端的手指因为颠动而深入到有些疼痛的地方。  
然而梦里没有疼痛，只有甜美的折磨。那些突然强烈的动作，直让佐助忘情呻吟出声。本来就已经炽热发疼的阴茎，在这样强烈的震动与摩擦下无论如何都无法坚守住了。即将高潮，佐助闷哼了一声，加大了抓住鹿角的力气，他幸福地闭上眼，仿佛身上每一个细胞都能感受到，忍耐了已久的精子们终于即将冲破堤坝口。  
“啊啊……”  
忍了一个晚上了……不，或许是一天吧……  
突然间，那只柔情套弄的手却无情地遏住了宣泄口。佐助被突如其来的动作惊得睁开眼，高潮被强制停止，他吊起湿润的眼角。  
“吊、吊车尾的，放开……”  
软绵绵的命令毫无压迫感可言，但是鸣人被佐助这样一瞪，却大事不妙地眯起眼。  
“佐助啊，你的这幅样子真是太糟糕了……”  
鸣人向前蹭了蹭，那个可耻的硬物再次贴在了佐助的屁股上。  
“因为想看佐助在被我插着的时候高潮，所以抱歉啦，再忍耐一下，让我进来。”  
“……”  
无耻！怎么好意思说出这种话……  
“那就进来啊，白痴。”梦中的自己偶尔也会说些反话。  
就在佐助换成了上帝视角的时候，鸣人已经拉下了拉链，露出了那根尺寸可观的阳物。啊，上面的青筋已经这么清晰了……佐助吞了吞口水，连同某处隐秘的地方也开始隐隐颤动起来。  
“等一下，我们还在鹿的背上。”  
佐助看了看四周，有些无力地回过头。虽然是树林，不过也不能保证没有人路过。  
“不要紧，有披风当着呢……”  
鸣人一边说一边脱下佐助的裤子，阴茎还在鸣人的手中，佐助根本无法抵抗，当他感到下半身暴露在空气中，刚要紧张的时候，一个炽热的物体已经抵了过来。  
“佐助，稍微向前趴着一些，对，手抓住棕色闪光的角……”  
“白痴，你真的要做……啊啊……嗯……~~”  
不知道什么时候变得粘湿的后穴，在被鸣人的硬物碰触到的瞬间就接纳了对方。  
不是，不是，那是因为棕色螺旋的颠簸，不小心被进入了。  
为了让那根粗壮的物体能够顺利全部进来，佐助老老实实地俯下身，把身体调整成方便接受鸣人的姿势。他羞得无法抬头，唯有把整张烧红的脸埋在双手中间。  
哒哒哒、哒哒哒哒哒哒。  
棕色闪光越跑越快，他丝毫不知道他们即将跑向哪里。  
只是……  
被鸣人那根装满的后穴正在满足地享受着抽动。  
四周的景色在变幻。  
鹿背偶尔会因为路上的不平而颠婆，那时，鸣人会插进更深的地方。  
太过满足了。  
太过舒服了……  
“佐助，射吧。”  
听到鸣人说这句话的时候，佐助已经意识不清了。他不知道是不是有人曾经路过，也不介意会不会被人看到他和鸣人的交媾。  
无法被满足的身体，让头脑中仅剩下一个意识。  
想要高潮。  
鸣人的手松开了。  
“呜……啊啊！！”  
冲破压抑的幸福声音在树林里回荡，那么满足。

这一晚，他们还尝试了其他姿势，狭窄的鹿背上，让两人的感官更加刺激，做得比平时更久。  
棕色闪光一直不曾停止奔跑。  
直到天那边泛起了鱼肚白。  
“佐助，一起去！”  
“嗯……”  
正对面跨坐在鸣人腿间的佐助，长袍里的身体已经完全不着寸缕。他们做了太久。  
佐助知道自己快要醒了。  
“我喜欢你，佐助。”  
交往多年的恋人，理所当然会在这个时候说出这句话。  
哒哒哒，哒哒哒哒哒。他们奔向远方浪迹天涯的恋人。  
“我也喜……”  
几乎是脱口而出。  
然而就在这时，佐助醒了。  
他回忆了好一阵子梦里的内容，才伸手去摸内裤。  
啊！  
他被自己梦遗的量吓了一跳，看来今天要洗的不光是内裤，连床单都要一起了。  
再想想梦里的内容，佐助把头埋进了枕头里。  
棕色闪光。  
真是对不起……


End file.
